I Can Handle It
by captainswanouat
Summary: Emma and David go to Boston for a conference, and Killian shows up while they're at a bar to keep guys from hitting on Emma. Based on a prompt.


"I don't even get why we have to be here," Emma grumbled as she walked into the dimly lit bar.

"Because it's a conference for all police departments along the eastern seaboard. And that includes us," David said gently, following Emma's lead.

"Storybrooke isn't even a real town!" Emma said in a loud whisper as she sat at the bar, David taking a seat next to her. "I just don't like being back in Boston. It brings back unpleasant memories."

"But it's also where you met Henry." Emma shot David a narrowed gaze and he put his hands up in defense. "I was just pointing it out. So... what do you want?" David asked, gesturing to the bartender standing in front of them.

"One of everything..." Emma mumbled out, before glancing back at David. "I'll take a beer. Or two."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, his fingers tapping the counter. "What kind?"

"Surprise me," Emma responded dryly as the bartender turned on his heels. She rubbed her forehead anxiously, letting her elbows rest against the bar. "So mom's coming up later tonight?" she asked, a weird feeling in her gut at the word _mom_ passing by her lips. She was trying to get used to it best she could, but it still felt entirely foreign to her.

"Yeah she is. She's going to let me know when she gets in to town."

"She really couldn't spend a few nights with out, could she?" Emma teased.

David laughed, fiddling with his thumbs. "Well you know your mother. But, I should let you know that she mentioned-"

"Orders up for the lovely couple!" the bartender said while sliding their drinks in front of them. The laugh that left Emma's lips echoed through the entire bar as she tried to hide the look of utter horror that was crossing her face.

"Oh my god, he's not my boyfriend! He's my-"

"Just a good friend." Emma shot David a confused glance as the bartender furrowed his eyebrows, taking a few steps back, giving an apologetic nod. Once he was out of ear shot, David turned his attention to his wary looking daughter. "We can't tell them I'm your father; we look like we're the same age. They either won't buy it or will be way too curious. So just roll with it."

Emma face twisted as she let out a horrified groan and took a long swig of her beer. "Did I mention how much I hate it here?"

* * *

People slowing began filing into the bar as night fell over the city. The beer was helping ease Emma's tension, but she felt herself becoming irrationally annoyed with the amount of people surrounding her. She was entirely a fan of crowds. Or drunk guys.

_Thank god for the beer._

To Emma's displeasure, the later it got the more guys began making their way over to her spot at the bar. Their lack of creative pick-up lines caused her to continuously roll her eyes and hold back a laugh from pure amusement. She was used this sort of thing and because of that, she could hold her own against them. But it soon became apparent that David was not aware of this; or didn't care if she could or not. She could feel the heat radiating off him as each guy approached her and offered to buy her a drink, but he kept his mouth shut and gaze forward. After all; they were just _good friends_.

She chased away the latest tool bag with a wave of her hand and finally turned her attention back to her near red-in-the-face father. "You okay over there, _good friend_?" she asked with a teasing emphasis.

David gripped his beer tighter, his gaze focused intently on the bar top. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey this was your idea, not mine."

Before David could respond, his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket and he let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, she's here. I'll be right back."

Emma gave him a tight lipped smile and a nod as he quickly got up from the bar stool and maneuvered his way to the door. She laughed, taking another swig of her beer, and finding herself tensing in annoyance as she felt a body sit immediately in the seat David was occupying.

"Hey pretty lady," he said with a confident tone and Emma held in a laugh. _Really_.

"Can I help you?" she asked, tapping her fingers against the glass bottle.

"Oh I bet you can," he responded with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, her stare hardening as she looked at the back wall. "Come on girl don't be like that." _Just ignore him Emma_, she told herself as she took another sip of her drink.

And that's when it happened. The moment really passed so fast she wasn't entirely sure what was happening. One minute, the creep's hand was sitting firmly on her thigh, sliding higher than it should be, and before she could slap his hand and his face, his hand was gone. She whipped her head around, noticing the guy was no longer sitting on the stool. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw he was lying flat on his back, a confused look on his face, her mind immediately assuming David had come back into the bar and thrown the man to the ground. But her breath hitched when she saw who was standing next her in completely normal clothes.

_Killian._

Her mouth dropped and eyes widened as she saw his fist clenched at his side, hovering slightly above the man on the floor, his body burning as he inched closer to her. _What the hell?_

"Keep your hands to yourself, _mate_," Killian said, a spiteful tone in his voice.

"Killian? What the hell are you-"

"Who are you?" the man asked as he stood to his feet. Emma glanced up a Killian with her brow knit together, waiting for his response. _Good luck with his one, pal_.

"I'm her…" he trailed off, eyeing her as he did, his gaze softening. Her eyes were still wide but she cocked her head to the side. "I'm… her boyfriend, so back off."

The man looked between the two of them before leaving in a huff, grumbling something to himself that Emma couldn't bring herself to care about. Killian finally turned towards her with a nervous look and Emma's brows shot upwards. "I had that under control."

"Aye, I don't doubt that lass. But I'm not one to sit idle by as some git puts his unwelcome hands on a woman."

She gave him a skeptical look, watching as he took the seat next to her and ordered himself a glass of rum, before letting out a laugh. _Always a gentleman_. "Well thanks I guess. How the hell did you get here?"

"Your mum mentioned coming to visit your father, so I welcomed myself along. Your town is a bore when you're not around," he said as he sent a smile in her direction.

"I'm surprised mom let you. I'm glad you changed from your… normal attire," she said while gesturing to the dark blue jeans hugging his legs and the red zip-up he had on. "People here wouldn't be nearly as welcoming to the black leather." Killian chuckled and Emma kept her eyes set soundly on him, something he had said earlier finally clicking in her head. "So… you're my boyfriend now, huh?" she teased as she took another drink. Oh god was she… _was she flirting?_

Killian laughed before turning to meet her gaze, Emma finding his blue eyes more mesmerizing than usual. "Just for the night. Can't have any other men disrespecting you."

Emma knit her eyebrows together, tilting her head backwards. "I can handle myself you know."

"I know lass. But, it could be fun."

Emma felt herself smile, beginning to realize the feel of the alcohol flowing through her system. "Fine. But if you get handsy, I'll punch you." Oh lord she was flirting. _Flirting._ With_ Killian_.

The bartender handed Killian his drink and he lifted it in the air, gesturing Emma to do the same. She lifted her bottle, clinking it with his before they each took a swig of their respective drinks. "Deal."

She smiled and nodded, finding herself actually enjoying his company. Maybe Boston wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: I will MOST LIKELY be continuing this. Like a chapter or two. The rating will probably go up though if I decide to continue as well!**


End file.
